


Connect

by INMH



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation Fills (2019) [10]
Category: Sucker Punch (2011)
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, Romance, Sexual Content, Teaching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-01-12 03:17:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18437918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: Rocket teaches Baby Doll.





	Connect

“Lay back and relax, Baby-doll.”  
  
She tries.  
  
She shuts her eyes, and fingertips ghost down her sides, tickle her ribs, slide over the curves of her waist and hips; then they travel back up to brush over her breasts. She’s still wearing her leotard, and the feel of fingers through the thin fabric does not dull the sensations, but rather heightens them.  
  
The fingers slide over her collarbone; the palms of Rocket’s hands come to rest over her breasts, and she holds her breath, anticipating. The touch becomes more solid, the hands squeeze rather than brush, and thumbs trace over nipples that are barely visible through clothing. It lasts forever and for seconds all at once.  
  
Then the hands disappear.  
  
“Now you.”  
  
She frowns, opens her eyes, and Rocket simply grins, arms folded. There’s no point in arguing- she won’t win.  
  
She brings her hands up to her breasts, only for Rocket to pull them to her sides. “Do what I did,” Rocket says. “Exactly what I did.”  
  
Well, fine.  
  
Fingertips to her ribs, she moves them down, a _little_ faster than Rocket did but only just so, because Rocket will make her slow down if she goes _too_ fast, and even once her hands make it back to her breasts and squeeze and rub in imitation of the previous stimulation, it’s simply not the same.  
  
“Good.”  
  
Rocket shifts, scoots down, and she parts the soft thighs she’d previously been straddling. Her eyes are bright and mischievous. “Ready?”  
  
A nod, and Rocket slides a finger into soft, warm flesh.  
  
Finally she makes a noise, whimpers softly and spreads her legs wider. She has never had sex before, never been touched this way before, but she almost instinctually understands the sort of feelings that come when someone is touched where she’s being touched. Rocket’s free hand comes up and closes on her breast again, and she keens softly at the mix of sensations.  
  
She rolls her hips just as Rocket moves away, and everything is cold in her absence.  
  
“Now you, Baby-doll. Come on, show me.”  
  
So she does.  
  
She slips her fingers into herself, eager to show what she’s learned and give Rocket incentive to touch her again. It feels good to touch herself, to grasp her breast and rub her fingers between her legs, but she wants Rocket to do it. It feels so much _better_ , more satisfying, when Rocket does it.  
  
But Rocket doesn’t interrupt, just watches her and smiles.  
  
“ _Rocket._ ”  
  
“Keep going,” Rocket encourages.  
  
She clenches her thighs together as she shakes, whimpering until she yelps, completion sending a deep tremor throughout her body. She stretches out as she comes down from the high, and Rocket lays down alongside her. “Good?”  
  
“You did good,” Rocket giggles, laying her head on her shoulder and running a hand up her body. “And when you’ve calmed down, I’ll reward you.”  
  
Baby Doll shuddered.  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
-End


End file.
